


The Seasons of Life

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack in a pensive moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Time After Time" 'verse Massively unbeta. Written for [Day Eight](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/2842.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/). I also blame [](http://minimumstitch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://minimumstitch.livejournal.com/)**minimumstitch** for Stephanie's latest stunt.

Title: The Seasons of Life  
Word Count: 1344  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys (mentioned), OCs: Stephanie, Seleny and Daffyd Williams - Gwen and Rhys' children (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Summary: Jack in a pensive moment.  
Notes: Set in the "Time After Time" 'verse Massively unbeta. Written for [Day Eight](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/2842.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/). I also blame [](http://minimumstitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**minimumstitch**](http://minimumstitch.livejournal.com/) for Stephanie's latest stunt.

  
_Vivaldi's Four Seasons_  
 **"Winter"**

**Allegro non molto**  
To tremble from cold in the icy snow,  
In the harsh breath of a horrid wind;  
To run, stamping one's feet every moment,  
Our teeth chattering in the extreme cold

**Largo**  
Before the fire to pass peaceful,  
Contented days while the rain outside pours down.

**Allegro**  
We tread the icy path slowly and cautiously, for fear of tripping and falling.  
Then turn abruptly, slip, crash on the ground and, rising, hasten on across the ice lest it cracks up.  
We feel the chill north winds course through the home despite the locked and bolted doors...  
this is winter, which nonetheless brings its own delights.  


 

Jack stood in the garden. He was alone as he glanced around at the snow blanketing the ground. The frosty air caused Jack to pull his greatcoat closer. He resisted buttoning it, choosing to fold his arms across his chest, hoping to hold the coat closed in place.

He was lost in thoughts of long ago. He had remembered summers in the garden, with the flower bed in full bloom of colorful, fragrant flowers. Lazy times when Ianto and he would take advantage of a lull in Rift activity and be able to enjoy quiet days in their garden, sitting in chairs, drinking lemonade and thankful to enjoy the simple things in life. He remembered watching Ianto on his knees, tending to their garden with such love, it would cause Jack to come up behind him and simply hug his partner, bestowing a kiss. Sometimes he would try his hand at helping Ianto, but would soon be sent away to make them lunch. Gardening was not one of Jack’s strong points, but Ianto claimed he was able to make a wicked cold lunch to be enjoyed in the garden. Sometimes they had even had barbeques in the garden, inviting the others from Torchwood, and even a neighbor or two. There was also times when the two men would play in the garden with Seleny and her brother Daffyd, while Gwen and Rhys were off enjoying a romantic weekend getaway. They lost more than Gwen the day she had died. They no longer had their niece and nephew to spoil. While Jack felt as if they had a good friendship with Rhys over the years, he was not surprised when Rhys moved his children away from Torchwood.

He had remembered winters, with the flower bed hibernating under the snow, and long snogs against the tree that would be barren but still standing tall and proud. Of course there were snowball fights with Seleny and Daffyd.

So much had happened in such a small area, so many happy memories. Memories that ended up having to last a lifetime.

Or so Jack had thought when he had suddenly found himself standing in the garden, once again covered with snow, as bleak and dreary as the day. It matched how his heart had felt. Cold and desolate. Even in the summer, the garden had felt like that.

It was winter to Jack. Winter for the rest of his long, never-ending life. Only in his mind would summer come to the garden again. Or so he had started to believe for so long.

He shook himself of his thoughts, bringing himself back to the present. It was still a cold and dreary day with threat of more snow later that evening. At least he had a fire going in the fireplace to stay warm and cozy that evening. The flowerbed was simply sleeping under the snow, waiting for the spring.

Spring… Jack smiled warmly, his eyes going to the spot next to the tree at the new addition to the garden. A child’s playset, along with a little swing. In his mind, he heard the sounds of a child’s laughter again in the garden. More precious memories of winters and summers in the garden. On the other side of the garden was the built in barbeque that was installed several springs ago.

He turned as the back door opened, noticing the comfortable two person swing near the door. A burst of energy came through the door, running up to Jack.

“Daddy!” Stephanie cried out excited.

Jack stooped down to hug his daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Did you and Taddy have fun shopping?” he asked the toddler.

She nodded her head vigorously, putting her little arms around Jack’s neck and giving him a sloppy kiss. “Yep!”

“I hope you didn’t pick out too much,” Jack stated, with a slight grin. “You know Taddy shouldn’t be carrying too much.”

“Oh, I’m fine Jack,” came Ianto’s amused voice from the door. “But the way this one goes through clothes.” He shook his head, his eyes settling on their daughter.

Jack chuckled. “Don’t forget gloves.” They had tried everything, including some harmless alien tech to prevent their daughter from losing one of her gloves, to no avail.

“We definitely got new gloves and a new type of attachment that they claim will prevent children from losing their gloves,” Ianto said.

“They never met our daughter.” Jack laughed as Stephanie pouted at her Daddy. He stood up, picking up the little girl. He carried her over to where Ianto still stood in the doorway, and leaned in to give Ianto a warm, loving kiss of greeting.

Stephanie giggled and clapped her hands.

“Taddy let me pick out new clothes for Mr. Weebles,” Stephanie announced when the two men’s lips parted.

Jack stared incredulously at first his daughter, then at his partner. “You what?” he asked.

Ianto shrugged. “She insisted that he doesn’t like boiler suits. And really Jack, your clothes on a Weevil just doesn’t cut it. Especially the braces.”

Jack looked back at his daughter. “You didn’t, you imp.”

Stephanie giggled, hugging him. “I love you, Daddy.”

“Yep. That’s exactly what she did when I went down to find Mr. Weebles in your clothes,” Ianto commented with a smirk.

Jack paused for a moment before he broke out in laughter. “Oh please tell me there’s footage of this somewhere on CCTV.”

“Saved in our collection,” Ianto assured him. “I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up to you.”

Jack grinned for a few more seconds, and then he looked serious. “How are you feeling?” he asked in concern.

“Fine, Jack. I’m okay. Really. You should know better, since you went through this already yourself. Me and the imp are just fine.”

“I know you’re taking advantage of still being able to get out and about for long periods of time, but I can say from experience that it’s also probably wearing you out. Ah ha!” he exclaimed when a guilty look flashed across Ianto’s face. “Admit you’re even just a little tired.”

“Well, maybe a little.”

“Then I suggest we all stop standing around here out in the cold. Why don’t you take a bath and relax, while Stef and I start on dinner.”

Stephanie clapped her hands. “Yay! Let’s make dinner for Taddy!”

Jack laughed and kissed her cheek. “That’s right, sweet pea. And for me and you too.”

“Sounds lovely,” Ianto said with a fond smile. “But first I’ll get this one changed, being she got some of her lunch on her.”

Stephanie giggled. “It was fun.”

“Fun is watching Taddy’s expressions when we drop food on our clothes, right Stephanie?”

“Yep!” Stephanie nodded her head, giggling.

“Come along, sweet pea,” Ianto said, shaking his head. “I’ll get you cleaned up and changed, and then you can go help Daddy.”

Jack put the little girl down, who then jumped up and down in place, exclaiming, “YAY!”

He watched as she slipped her little hand in Ianto’s as they went through the kitchen. Ianto stopped and looked back at Jack. “Aren’t you coming in? The kitchen is already catching a draft.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Jack asked with a smirk. “Yeah. Just a moment. Go on.”

Ianto shook his head, and left the kitchen with Stephanie.

With a huge grin on his face, Jack turned back to the garden. Still cold, still dreary from the overcast. But no longer desolate.

His smile grew as he concluded that the seasons were all in the mind. Because as he gazed out at their lovely little garden, he didn’t think winter. He thought spring.

_We’re in the springtime of life. Again. And here we’ll stay for a long time to come._

Unburdened with the fear of losing loved ones, Jack finally went through the door to enter the kitchen of their cottage, closing the door behind him. He was already deciding on what they would have for dinner.

 _A Weevil in my clothing, indeed!_ he thought indignantly, but still kept grinning.


End file.
